Master Hand
Master Hand, alongside his twin Crazy Hand, is a recurring boss character/antagonist in the Super Smash Bros. series, debuting in the original. Background Not much is known about the origins of the two mighty Hands that seemingly cast their shadows over the world of Super Smash Bros. They are stated to have a literal hand in bringing the world into existence, serving as a final challenge for any fighter that can make their way to the top of the fabled Classic Mode. Master Hand even is known to assist the Smashers when they face a common enemy, even if he needs a quick brawl to clear his metaphorical head first. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level (Scaling to the playable fighters, who can all damage and take attacks from Galeem and his equal Dharkon.), possibly higher (Trophy descriptions imply that Master Hand created the Super Smash Bros. universe, though the veracity of these claims is unknown.) | At least Universe Level, possibly higher (Should be stronger than the regular Hands.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Fox's Final Smash in Ultimate reaches these speeds with the Arwing, which he is capable of piloting without a problem. Sheik is furthermore able to tag Fox's Arwing. All fighters are able to keep up with each other, and both Master and Crazy Hand can scale to these feats through being able to challenge the fighters. Kept up with Kirby outside of the Super Smash Bros. series.) | At least Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be superior to the regular Hands.) Durability: Universe Level (Takes many hits from the playable fighters before being defeated.) | At least Universe Level Hax: Life Manipulation, Space Manipulation through Crazy Hand's attacks, Resistance to Space Manipulation (Master is unaffected by Crazy opening a rift in space), Explosion Manipulation '''| All previous hax plus '''Size Manipulation, Fluid Intangibility, Power Mimicry through taking the form of his opponent, Light Manipulation via Crazy Hand’s attacks, Darkness Manipulation '''via Crazy Hand's attacks, '''Status Effect Inducement (via stunning, paralysis, and continuous damage over time with Flower), Creation Intelligence: High '(As an overseer of the Smash Bros. universe, he knows much about it, but has been tricked or manipulated twice as of now) 'Stamina: High (Is capable of defeating over 50 fighters by himself without taking a break). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Energy Manipulation / Projection:' Many of Master Hand's attacks involve him utilizing energy, such as creating energy beams from his fingertips or shooting large energy bullets after making a gun formation with his fingers. *'Explosion Manipulation: '''Master Hand is capable of generating numerous amounts of bombs from his fingertips. *'Life Bestowal:' In the original Super Smash Bros. game, the characters are toys given life through Master Hand. Melee, Brawl, and 3DS/Wii U change this to trophies, still with the implication that Master Hand is the one granting them life. *'Teleportation:' Master Hand's boss fight in Ultimate added in a short-ranged teleport as one of his moves. *'Flight''' *'Electricity Manipulation: '''By rubbing against Crazy Hand, Master Hand can generate static electrical shocks to harm opponents. *'Master Core Forms: Upon the defeat of himself or his brother Crazy Hand, Master Hand transforms into a series of alternative, shadowy forms. It is possible Master Hand can access these forms at any time, however. **'''Master Giant: The first form Master Core takes in the shape of a giant humanoid figure. This form attacks by swinging it's arms, summoning up to four orbs that explode, screaming to create a shockwave that sends opponents flying, creating a vacuum to suck opponents into his head, and being strong enough to pick up and move around the Final Destination. **'Master Beast:' The second form Master Core takes in the form of a four-legged creature. This form attacks with powerful bites and by summoning black lightning. **'Master Edges:' The third form Master Core takes in the form of five swords, one larger than the other four. This form attacks with quick slashes from its sword formations, unleashing a flurry of faster slashes, and shooting out spinning projectiles that return like a boomerang. **'Master Shadow:' The fourth form Master Core takes, actually taking the form of the opponent he's fighting, with all of their abilities and moves. **'Master Fortress:' The fifth and final form Master Core takes in the form of a massive structure that dwarfs opponents. To destroy it, four weak points within the fortress itself must be destroyed, all protected by shadowy enemies and zones that will severely damage anyone who touches them. **'Master Core: '''Upon defeating Master Fortress, Master Hand turns into a multicolored orb. Initially, it does nothing, but after remaining undefeated for some time, it releases several shockwaves that are strong enough to instantly KO many of the Smashers. Techniques *'Big Swipe:' Master Hand reels back before he makes a slapping motion that sweeps across Final Destination. *'Sweeping Arc: Master Hand sweeps downward in a semicircle, damaging anything in his way. *'''Finger Snap: Master Hand makes a finger-snapping position as he slowly floats toward his opponent. After a few seconds he snaps his fingers, leaving the opponent stunned if they're close. *'Paint Bomb: '''Master Hand hurls several balls of paint at the opponent, which burst and cloud their vision if they hit. *'Bomb Rain: Master Hand rains down large quantities of explosives *'Spikes: '''By scraping the ground, Master Hand turns it into a damaging bed of spikes. *'Ring Toss: 'Master Hand forms a duo of rings on his fingers, twirling them before hurling them forward. After a bit, they they turn around and fly backwards like a boomerang, going in an arc. *'Squeeze: Master Hand slowly follows his target before going to grab them. If he connects, he grips down to damage them before either tossing them away or slamming them into the ground. However, opponents can break free with enough struggling. *'Tri-Poke:' Master Hand slowly follows his target before jabbing his finger at them three times. *'Finger Rocket: '''Master Hand curls his middle two fingers into his palm as he flies into the air, before soaring out of the background to damage any foe in his way. Also has an alternative version where Master Hand simply flies into the air and then crashes into the arena fingers-first, drilling into the ground and damaging all fighters in range. *'Convulsion: Master Hand lands on the floor of the arena and proceeds to flail around violently, damaging any foes who make contact. *'Spike Ball Creation: '''Master Hand creates a series of spike balls that he either bounces along the ground, or rolls towards enemies. *'Mirror Laser: 'Master Hand fires a laser, along with creating a series of mirrors to reflect it around the battlefield *'Electric Defibrillation: 'Master Hand rubs with Crazy Hand to generate a static shock that he hits opponents with. *'Double Squeeze Shockwave: 'Master and Crazy hand squeeze each other to create a triad of three shockwaves to hit opponents with. *'Energy Spears: 'Spears Master Hand shoves into the ground that stun and damage anyone hit. *'Punch/Energy Blast Combo: '''Master Hand generates 5 identical orange energy balls which launch towards the enemy, before Master Hand punches at the screen quickly. Key '''Master & Crazy Hand | Master Core Powerscaling *Crazy Hand obviously scales to any feats and abilities Master has shown due to being equals. *Tabuu due to one-shotting Master Hand after he broke out of his control. *Master Hand defeated an army of dark/light clones of the entire roster of characters in World of Light single-handledly, and thus should scale to any feats done by said characters. Weaknesses *Is prone to possession or being controlled, as was done so by Tabuu and Galeem *As of Ultimate, Master Hand can be stunned after taking too much damage, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. *Generally more effective at fighting alongside Crazy Hand, though he can fight alone with no issue Sources *Master Hand Laughs into DEATH BATTLE! (CinZero-Fall2112, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Gods Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators